The Night of Thalia
by naturesrooftopreader
Summary: This is just one of those stories that tell Thalia's life story from the time she was on the hill to the time when she joined the Hunters. There shouldn't be too many grammar mistakes, I think I caught most of them, but one might have slipped by. Flames are excepted I guess but this is my first fanfiction so don't be too rough. Thaluke everyone! And just a one-shot.


I can remember everything.

The way my heart was pounding in my chest so hard that I was having trouble breathing. The beads of sweat trickling down my face and onto my neck. The roar of the monsters feet, hooves, and snake legs shaking the ground... there were so many of them. Too many. But I forced myself to look away.

I looked at their faces instead-just once-and I knew exactly what I had to do. I yelled at them to run. To Grover to get them safely to camp. To Annabeth to not look, to never look again at what was about to happen. And at Luke. At his face, so perfect, and yet so determined, the ruggedness that I couldn't hold back from. His lips that I would never kiss again. And I told them to run. And I turned to face the monsters, knowing I would never be allowed to look upon the only people I ever truly loved, ever again.

It was fast. Just one hit from a sword and one spit of poison in my face.

Then I died.

Or at least I thought I did.

But I wasn't that lucky.

* * *

When I woke up, my first few days were confusing. Like, really confusing. I was told so much information, but I couldn't even get past the fact that Annabeth, who was so little before, was almost 14. She used to be 7! Well, I guess I was 7 once too, but really? She was the same age as Luke! She was older than me! But no, Luke is 21 now. And not here. I should be 19, but I think I'm 15. But I feel 12. Well, I feel like I felt when I was 12, which I always felt older than I actually was... I needed to stop thinking for a bit.

I finally got to enter the camp which cost me my life. It was nice I guess, but Annabeth sounded way too excited when she was giving me the tour. Like, waay too excited. She was talking about stuff that I did not understand at all. She probably forgot that I was younger than her, and even though I had a lot of experience in the 'real world' as they called it here at good 'ol summer camp, I had never been around people much, and with all these new faces I was expected to know, I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone other than Annabeth and Percy.

Please don't make me get too involved on Percy. He's annoying, and weird, and I was kind of ashamed of him when I first found out that he was my cousin, and supposedly one of the only two powerful demi-gods of this generation. The other who was me. Eventually I came to like him, but it took a while.

When I first woke up, the first question in my mind was 'Where is Luke?' but no one answered at first. I was sure he was dead. Whether it happened that night, he came back to get me and was killed, or whether it was in the six and a half years that I was gone, but I knew it. There was something they weren't telling me. Something to do with Luke.

It was three days before Annabeth finally took me down to the beach at night and told me what really happened. She told me everything, she didn't fail to leave out anything, even the fact that Luke thought I would be on his side. She looked nervous when she told me though, and I can't blame her. It's not like I rushed to say he was wrong, that I would never have even thought to be evil. But the truth was, I was on Luke's side.

I resented the gods.

If I could, I would have them dead.

But, alas, they cannot die. Even though I was one of the luckier demi-gods; my father was around until I was 4, and others never see their Olympian parent before they're born, I still hated him. I hated him for what he did to my family and to my mother. He ruined me. I was alone in the streets until I met Luke, and he was worse off then me. His father came back. He shouldn't have though because it only made matters worse with his crazy mother.

So I hung around Annabeth and Percy until I finally ventured out to other people. The Stoll's' were hilarious and actually knew how to pull a good prank, but they reminded me of Luke, and none of the kids in the Hermes cabin could pick a lock as good as he could.

I silently hung on to the fact that I would eventually run into Luke and be with him again, but it didn't seem like that time was coming very fast. The summer ended and me and Annabeth went off to a school in New York, and it was Christmas before we even really seriously talked about him again.

It was an emergency call from Grover that started it all. I was forced to be near the Hunters again, and stupid princess Zoe wanted me to join again, even though she hated me. I refused, saying she was stupid, and no one seemed to catch on to the fact that my reason, again, for not joining the Hunters, was Luke. I thought maybe Percy caught on, but then I realized Percy couldn't even get caught on the end of a fishing rod, the way his head was filled with kelp, so I wasn't too worried.

Then I met him again.

* * *

He had a large scar running down the side of his face. He had eyes that had seen too much, but maybe they had always been like that. His hair looked darker, not as blonde, and his eyes were sunken in his face.

He was different.

He wasn't careless, no matter what monster we were facing. He wasn't fun, making Annabeth and me laugh when the pressure of monsters was becoming too much. He wasn't the same boy that I thought I was in love with.

Instead he looked at me hungrily, as if he needed me not for warmth and comfort, but for food or survival. He had a sword that was capable of killing mortals, which we never had to do, no matter what, even if the mortals were being manipulated.

He was torchering Annabeth.

So I pushed him off a cliff.

* * *

My reason for not joining the Hunters was gone. I finally saw what Zoe was talking about when she said that boys would always let you down, no matter how much you believed in them at first. When she told me with her dieing breath that we could have been sisters, I knew we should have been. The first time we met I should have agreed, we could have been friends instead of enemies, but I had been stupid. I had believed in Luke instead of Artemis.

Now I recognize my mistake, and I'm happy now. The Hunters are my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Percy can deal with the prophecy, maybe.. And he'll take good care of Annabeth. Grover will find Pan.

Everything will go back to the way it was before, just with no Luke.

And I have a pretty good feeling that we can all learn to live with that.


End file.
